Growing
by minordetails
Summary: Bella may or may not be in love with someone. And she may or may be having baby. Who is the lucky guy. Your guess is a good as hers. A story about making mistakes...lots of them...
1. Chapter 1

**_i dont own twilight. :[ _**

**Life has a way of getting all crazy. Mine is that times 10. I like this guy named Edward, but I don't do relationships. I also like this guy named Aro he is a bad boy and i am into that. The only problem with that is I used to hook up with his brother Riley. I was a freshman and he was a hot senior. Don't call me a whore or anything...Riley is the man whore he likes the ladies... Riley isn't who I lost my virginity too either it was with Edward. I thought I was in love the summer before freshman year . The next night though I caught Edward with Heidi I was pissed so I hooked up with the guy she liked Aro. Aro wasn't man enough so I got with his brother freshman year. And the rest is history. Again don't call me a whore heidi has been with all three of these guys too...Ohh and to top off this epic love triangle ( more like ( hexagon ) I think I might be pregnant...and I couldn't tell you who the father is. **

**I got ready for school. Simple is key in my eyes. Jeans and a cute shirt. I dont need a whole lot of makeup so i put on some mascara and let my hair do its own thing today. Loose curls. I put on chucks and and head down stairs. Of course charlie isn't there. Being the chief police in this rinkydink town comes with its perks such as not a lot going on so no need for a ton of cops. Bad thing is he works a lot and tends to help out neighboring cities. Haha did i say bad..for him maybe but for me its heaven. I could dtich today and i doubt charlie would find out but i want to get out of this town. So good grades are a must. School is easy. its dealing with all the drama people make that wears a person down. **

**i get into my car. My little civic its an 01. Yes older but its my life. And it gets me to wear i need to be so im not about to complain. the drive to school is made less boring thanks to my ipod. I love all types of music but right now im listening to YG "toot it and boot it" thats how i have been living my life for the past year or so. I always end up with the same guys. I dont think i could ever just pick one..they all have a piece of my heart. and they are all assholes. They only look out for themselves which is why i have been keeping my little problem to my self.**

**I dont even realize i get to school im a little late so i end up parking in the back of the parking lot. I make my way into school. I see my little qroup sitting in the commons. Edward, Aro, alice, rose, jasper , emmet and Heidi . I dont really feel like dealing with any of it right now so i dont make myself noticed and head to my first period which is english. I have been trying to distance myself from them. I really do want to change for myself. Well mostly i want to change for this little baby...well...maybe baby.**

**_A/N well there ya go. ha :[_**


	2. Chapter 2

_still dont own twilight :[_**  
><strong>

**I never wanted to be the girl who got pregnant in high school but this is the life im living now. And yes i admit it would be easier to go back and live with my mom in warm sunny beautiful florida. But some of the best moments in my life has happend in forks. And i cant bring myself to hate it or leave it. but i do need to figure out my next step. My phone vibrated and the teacher was giving me the stink eye.**

***_hey bells just wanted to say i love your face off i didnt see you this morning lovely. :] -alice _**

**_* Ha late again i had to rush to first period. I love your face too -bella_**

**_The bell rang and i was off. _**

**__I think i might need to tell someone that i am having a baby. And alice would be the person to do it. I kept thinking things Prob too much but that is what i do i over think it. And because of this over thinking i didnt see edward making his way to me.**

**"ignoring me swan"**

**I rolled my eyes "just because i dont drop my whole world to come find you and say hello means i am ignoring you jackass"**

**"touchy touchy..So are we still on for tomorrow night?"**

**The whole crew was supposed to be going up to alice's grandpas lake house for jaspers birthday. It was going to be a huge party. And normally i would be all over that. But with my current condtion..well with what i thought my current condtion was...a party would not be very fun. **

**"Um well i dont know ed i might just have to do something better with my night than watch a bunch of teenagers drink to much...next time though.. im so there"**

**edward got his signature crooked grin. **

**"I wanted yo show you my newest conquest. you almost have to come to tell me if you think she is worth it"**

**Of course edward is going to try and make me jealous. He has to know that im hooking up with his friend. Not on puropse he has just gotten pretty hot over the past year. And honestly why is it ok for edward to do that with whoever but as soon as i even show the slightest interest in anyone he has to go get five more sluts. **

**" ha well if she is anything like the other girls you have gotten with i know exactly what to get you.. a gift card to planned parenthood. all those antiboitics prob get expensive"**

**"antibiotics"? **

**"you know for your std's dummy..seriously"**

**the warning bell rang and i just turned around to leave. Edward was so frustraing. I really did love him. But at the same time i think i felt that for riley too and Aro. But i can see myself with edward in two doesnt matter beacause you dont get with girls that you knock up in high school. I get to my class just in time. of course i am not going to be able to pay attention. So much for my good grades **

**"bella earth to bella"**

**Jasper was waving his hand in front of my face. **

**"sorry kid i just have stuff on my mind."**

**"its alright darling" jasper said in his southern accent that made my feel tingly inside.**

**"edward told me that you were not coming to my party" he really did look hurt **

**"of course this bitch is coming" rose looked at me and slammed her tray down.**

**"jasper i was giving edward shit i would not miss your birthday for anything and if i did im sure alice would kill me"**

**we left it at that as the rest of our friends came with there food. **

**"not hungry bean?" aro used my nickname and i suddenly felt sick.**

**" sorry guys i really need to go do somethings" i quickly stood up trying to make an exit out of the lunch room.**

**aro grabs my shoulder and turns me around **

**" hey i need to talk to you im coming after school" he pats my ass and then goes back to the table**

**Edward gives me a look and i feel even sicker. what does it even mean. I turn and walk twards the door. i decide not to worry about the rest of the day and go to my car im going home to wait for aro. **

**__**_ew thinking i should have used jacob instead of aro. but you know what he will prob still be apart of this story.. hahaha_


	3. Chapter 3

_I dont own twillight nope nope nope _

_oh and just in case you are not into lemon ish thing (isnt that what we call sexy time in fanfic) there will sorta kinda some in this chapter..i think_

_**Aro came over as promised. He wanted sex. I couldnt do it. So instead he got a blow job. Not a great one. I couldnt swallow ( that would be wrong what if there is a little something growing inside eating what i eat..yeah i couldnt do it) He was a little pissy as he left but thats ok. I set back on my bed and tried to think of the last time i did something with edward. 3 weeks ago we were at his house for a movie night and snuck into the bathroom for a quickie. It was fast but full of emotion. Edward wasnt good about wearing condoms and who was i to tell the kid what to do. So dumb how could i be so dumb**_

**Aro for the most part used one i was with him well a day before i was with edward. Wow i was a major whore. How did i not realize this before. Did we wear a condom last time? I dont think so but i was drunk in his basement. OF course it was going to end up with us naked on his couch. It lasted longer with aro prob because he was drunk but i dont think i felt anything special with him. Although i was drunk too. Fuck what the fuck am i going to do. I think its safe to say if i do have a little person inhabiting my uterus its not rileys..4 weeks ago we did stuff but it never got that far he was acting so strange which is fine because i had sex with both aro and edward that night. Thats all i remeber of that night though.**

**" I cant do this" i was talking to myself. but i didnt care i am not ruining my senior year. I decided i was going to push the tiny little human inside me out of my head. because hey there might not be anything in there and besides being a little late i dont have any other symptoms. so im going to push it out of my head get back to who i was before i had a passing though of a pregnancy. Im going to wake up tomorrow and be me. And next month i will take care of it. I close my eyes and go into a deep peaceful sleep**

**I woke up at 7 and decide to wear a mini skirt and lace camie. i put a half sweater over that and throw on my chucks. i throw my hair in a messy bun. i put on a little more makeup then usual but hey i want to look hot today so who gives a damn **

**Charlie isnt there and i get into my car and start to drive. "insane" by discovery comes on and it sets my mood for the whole day. and i feel good. **

**school flies by today. I text my dad im going to spend the night at rose's house. Us girls meet up at alices to get ready for the party. Yeah skanky i mean Heidi is here. **

**"Bella i like the whole not trying thing. it works for you...well for the most part" she gives me the once over and resumes fixing here fake ass hair**

**" all thanks i tried doing the whole im a slut and i open my legs for anyone...but hun ...that is your look and i didnt wanna steal it"**

**she rolls her eyes and flips me off**

**"stfu guys. you two are getting along tonight so just get over it" alice stands on her bed and looks at us both of course we not because we dont want to get on the small one's bad side.**

**we spend the next two hours getting ready. Rose and alice wanna look good or her men. Me and heidi have more than one man so i guess we both figured to skank it up even more. for me that works for her... well she didnt leave much to the imagination.**

**I am wering a short black lacey dress i bought last week alive tried to get me in heels but i said i would end up loosing them and going barefoot so she let me wear my chucks. this dress was strapless and made my chess look fantastic. i left my hair down messy. i looked good . **

**before we left we all took a shot. I did have a slight hesitation but it didnt stop me. we piled into roses car and headed to the party. We left the boys in charge of getting the party started and gave them a little time to have some guy time. we pulled out to the house and we could hear the music in are car. the beat was making my chest rattle. It already looked packed. we smiled at each other got out of the car and walked to the door. **

**_do not drink and drive. its stupid! also if you think you are pregnant dont drink. gahh but like the summary says its about making mistakes. however they are lucky they got to the party in one piece and that cops didnt pull them over.. also..".Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die. Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up . . . Just don't do it, promise? OK, everybody take some rubbers" - MEAN GIRLS._  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

STILL DONT OWN IT :[ :[ ALSO JUST HAVE TO SAY THIS CHAPTER IS FOR BRANDITA. :] BIG RED DOG also thank you for reading this thing. this is really my first fanf

**As i walk through the door i feel at ease. Parties are my thing. Drinking, smoking, dancing, basically feeling alive is my thing. Alice and rose go off to find their men. I sometimes wish my life was easy... just one man but then again screw that i dont want my life boring. i really didnt feel like hanging out with heidi so i turn to her **

**" try not to catch..well actually spread herpes bitch" i walk away so i dont hear her snarky reply. **

**"marry the night " by lady gaga comes on and i really love this song so i decide to go dance on the makeshift dance floor. **

**im really getting into it. Im grinding my hips and i feel sexy... im sure to those standing around watching i look like a drunk hippo but i dont really care. I only stop when i feel arms around me. **

**" hey there you sexy little kitty" ha only one guy i know says things like that **

**"jjjjaaakkkeee" i had the biggest smile as he pulleed me into the a big hug.**

**Jake and i had tried dating jr year, but it just never felt right. **

**"im so happy to see you here babe" he pulled me by the hand into the kitchen **

**"shots" he grinned at me as we both knocked down a shot of something..it all taste the same to me now. **

**"jakey i missed you its been too long, how is life?" **

**"bells life is good i actually kind of met someone and they might be here tonight...at least i hope"**

**i was really happy for him. He is a sweet kid who deserves the world.**

**"whats her name...is she hot...she better be hot" jake gave a me a strange look.**

**"I think we might just try to keep things on the down low till we figure it out"**

**I wonder why jake wouldnt tell me who it was. I just hope it was someone good enough for him. We ended our convo and just made small talk in the kitchen. We heard some comotion in the living room. Some people were excited for whoever just git here. Just then riley walked into the kitchen. That exlains it everyone loves Riley.**

**He poked his head into the kitchen and his face went kind of red. Did he not want to see me? I nodded and Jake said hey. Wow Jake was being friendly, I didn't even realize they knew each other. Riley gave of us the "whats up head nod" and left. A couple minutes later Jake kissed my cheek and said he was going to go look for people.**

**I don't mind being left alone I have know most of these people for a long time. It does help that we are somewhat popular in school. And for some reason some of them wanted to be a part of our group. We always joked that we should let people come and interview and whoever can give us the best perks can be a part of us. But it wouldn't feel right to add anyone knew. Heidi would be the newest member... only because her and rose are pretty close. If she didn't kiss Rose's all the time she would have been ignored and basically kicked out. Rose likes having someone to listen to her bitch and moan and basically do whatever she wants whenever she wants. Heidi is pathetic.**

**I'm not bitter about her getting with Edward or anything (ha ok maybe a little). I decided to mingle and look for my friends. As i enter the living room I see jaspr and alice heading upstairs.**

**"safe sex is hot sex you guys" a few people laugh, but I don't think they heard me.**

**Emmet and Rose are grinding to the music. It wont be long till they prob end upstairs. **

**I decided to look around the house it's been a while since I was here. Its a big house and i end up down a hallway I don't remember. **** I see a door cracked a little bit. I guess in the heat of the moment there is no reason to make sure the door is shut. And yes I know it is wrong to go and look in there. Something private is going on. But i'm a nosy bitch so I look. I see Heidi on top of someone..haha poot guy. Wait is that Aro.**

**They are kissing and both almost naked. Its like a trainwreck and I cant look away. And yeah it stings that a guy i kind of like underneath the biggest whore I know but its not like we are dating. We both know that its only sex for us no feelings. I dont get mad I keep watching.**

**"heidi wait. can we talk..."**

"Aro I want something more. I dont wanna be a hook up anymore. " she palms his face and I feel like throwing up.

**" Heidi i feel the same way, I am falling for you , i only wanted you" he kisses her. He has never kissed me that way**

**"Aro lets do this" she starts to take of her bra and I need to leave at this point its not fair to be watching this. But still I cant stop looking.**

**"why dont we get out of here... Lets go get coffee..anything just lets just go. " **

**I decide to leave at this point. So Aro and Heidi are going to be an item now. What is so wrong with me that I cant get a boyfriend. I dont think im that bad. I am not sure i will ever be good enough. I dont want to go back to the main living room where the party is.. I end up in this fancy sitting room. At least i think thats what is. I stop though someone is in there. Making out.. wait is that Jake. Is he with the new girl. **

**Nope. He is with someone but its not a girl. Its riley. Jake is hooking up with Riley. Jake is gay. Riley is gay. Ok i really am going throw up now. I somehow manage to find a door to the backyard. I have tears stinging my eyes and of course i end up running into the person that i would rather not run into... edward. **

****_A/N well.. yeah ha not much to say. sorry jakey fans._


	5. Chapter 5

_still don't own twilight. also thank you if you put this story on alert or whatever you call it :] It means the world to me. Im not sure where exactly this is going but i hope it ends up being something at least somewhat interesting :]_

I run into Edward. Like my body hitting his rock hard chest with a thump. He is the last person I really want to see.

"hey spazz where were you running off too, you cant just leave the party" He grabs my upper arms and I look up to meet his eyes.

"I think Jake is gay, also I think Riley is gay" Edward seems a little stunned at first.

"Well Jake maybe I dont know about Riley though..why did you say that?" Do i tell him.. well yes of course I tell him. Despite the drama and basically using each other for sex I still feel close to him.

"I saw them making out, You think I would know them by now. I didn't see it coming at all."

"Bella really its ok I don't think you turned either of them gay..if thats what your worried about. And even if you did turn them gay not everyone you have slept with is gay. I'm very very very straight. "  
>I don't think Edward is gay. And if he is well that's ok too.<p>

"I don't think I turned him gay.. and more power too them for going after what makes them happy. I really need to leave now Edward so if you don't mind removing your hands..."

I don't think he realized he had his hands on me still. We don't really do the lingering touching thing... we hardly even kiss when we hook up. That's just how it has been since the party when I hooked up with Edward.

I start to walk away and Edward follows after me.

"well if you're leaving I will too.. my dad is working late and my mom is prob asleep lets go back to my house"

"I don't feel like doing anything tonight I just want to go home and go to bed"

"Bella did you not tell your dad you were spending the night somewhere...you don't think he would be a little curious why you were home so early."

Crap. I didn't even think about that. I don't think rose or Alice would want to leave the party so soon. Or their guys.

"fine Cullen but I am seriously just sleeping over not sleeping with you"

He smiles that stupid crooked smile that somehow always gives me butterflies.

Thankfully Edward had driven to the party seeing as Rose had drove us girls. I hate his dumb Volvo too that he loves so godaman much. We drive in pretty much silence to his house which is fine with me. I don't feel like talking and I kinda feel bad for telling him about what I had seen. Hopefully Edward doesn't go blabbing. The only good thing is Riley is out of school and Jacob still goes to school on the res. People know him but I don't think he would be ruined if it did go around school.

We go into Edward's house. Which if you ask me is too big for just His dad, mom,and him, but whatever. We head to the third floor which is where his room is. His mom and dads room is on the second floor(not that they would disturb us) so we have basically a whole level to ourselves

"Edward which guest room should I sleep in" he turns around.

"Bella I think we are past the point of you sleeping in a different room. You are sleeping in my room and in my bed"

I blush. I don't know why but I do.

"Can i borrow some shorts and a T shirt asshead"

"why do you do that Bella...I'm being nice and you have to go and insult me"

I don't give him an answer but I take the shorts and tshirt from him and head to the bathroom that is next to his room. I change my clothes and brush my teeth with my finger. Not that I'm planning on My mouth being anywhere near Edward. As I leave the bathroom Edward goes in.

I get into his bed and suddenly I feel guilty for drinking. I try to push the thought out of my head it was really only one shot that wont do anything bad..right? Plus i'm not sure if there is anything to worry about. Edward comes in and thankfully I am not alone with my thoughts anymore. He turns off the light and gets into bed

_"Why were you all teary eyed when I saw you at the party"?_

_"I couldn't tell you even if i wanted too. I wasn't upset about Jake and Riley ...And maybe I was a little upset about Aro and Heidi._

_"what about edward and heidi"?_

__Shit I wasn't planning on telling him any of it doesn't feel right not telling him either.

_"I think they are going to start dating now. I kinda sorta saw them in a room at the party and overheard a convo. I really don't care. I mean yeah Aro was a part of my life but lets just say I don't think I will be missing much. More sad that now he has to deal with the whore that skanky Heidi"_

__Yeah I just admitted to Edward of all people that i'm a stalker and he prob thinks I was wanted to watch them do it.

_" I don't see why you got with the guy anyway. He is a douche. And you know the funny thing is I only hooked up with Heidi after you got with him."_

__I can't believe the nerve of this guy I saw him hooking up with her at a party and that's when I got with Aro.

_"Ha um no Edward I saw you with her before I got with Aro ... actually the reason I got with him is because I wanted to hurt you"_

He puts a strand of hair between my ear

_"Makes me wish we talked a lot earlier. Bella I never slept with her untill the day after the party where you decided to do that Aro. Heidi has wanted me but I always said no. I promise you that.I don't think you know what you walked into. Im sure it was her just trying to get with me."_

__Do I believe him? I want to atleast. I have a funny feeling all of a sudden laying here next to him. Something I haven't really felt in a while. I think this is how I felt before I walked in on Heidi and him

_"Well Edward it doesn't matter now because we have gone a whole year behaving like whores. I regret it and as much as it kills me to say this I miss how this used to be..you and me.. when it was so much more than just hook up. And it was just you and me"_

As soon as the words leave my mouth i feel like an idiot.

_"It could be that easy you know Bella. Us starting over. We could forget about the past. Forget about all the people."_

_"It's not that easy Edward."_

__He puts a hand on my face

_"It could be. And if you wanna try it i will too"_

__Edward wants to try us again just us.

"_Edward how did you find me at the party?" Were you stalking me or something"_

__he chuckles

"_Bella I was making sure you were ok. You seemed out of it. And you cant trust drunk guys in high school. " _

__Edward was following me at a party

"_How was your hot date tonight anyway I never got to meet her."_

__He rolls over obviously done with this conversation

"_Bella you know as well as I do there was never a hot date. Alice said you have been acting weird and wanted me to keep an eye on you" _

__So Alice is why he was following me not because he cared. That's how my life goes.

_"And Bella I think we should hang out friday night so maybe dont make any plans"_

__Of course I wont make any other plans. The only other guys I even had an interest in seem to have found someone. I might as well see if Edward and I could find someone in each other.

I slept so well that night. And when I woke up Edward had is arms around me. It felt perfect but being the kind of person I am I decide to leave before he wakes up. I walk to Alice's house to get my car and head home.

On the way to my house I decide I need to find out if I am really pregnant. I will take a test on Friday. If its positive I wont go with Edward. However if fates on my side and im not pregnant I might as well go out with edward.

**_A/N woot woot _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**don't own twilight. Wow I got to chapter 6! And if your reading this you are awesome and thank you so much! I have noticed tonsss and tonnss of mistakes that I hoping to get taken care of! That's one of my biggest pet peeves ever when reading fanfic so know that i'm really sorry! **_

_****_Edward texted me a couple times over the weekend but for the most part it was quiet. I cleaned the house on Saturday while my dad went fishing and when he got home I made some of the fish he caught. We watched some tv together after I did the dishes but then I headed to bed.

Sunday I decided to meet up with girls for lunch.

" we invited Heidi but she was busy with Aro." Alice gave me a look.

"Yeah I heard they are thinking about dating or something".

"Some of us don't mind just being with one person"  
>Of course rose would say that<br>"It's not so much I don't like the one person thing as its no good people to even get serious about "  
>Rose and Alice look at each other them back to me.<p>

"Because Edward is such a bad person you guys are basically the same people with different body parts."  
>I roll my eyes and tell them we are nothing alike but they both know as well as I do that we are they same.<p>

I was happy to finally get home. I spend the rest of the day finishing homework and then I just spend the rest of the time on facebook. I look at pictures that Edward was tagged in. Mostly just him with girls are flipping the camera off. I can't help but wonder if Edward is the same guy he was a years ago before sex ruined it.

Flash back

"Bella you don't have to do this. I wouldn't be mad"  
>I have butterflies and I feel like I'm on fire<br>" I want this...I want you" he kisses me  
>" i think I'm falling for you " I don't know what to say. I feel the same way but instead of saying it out loud I just want to show him.<p>

***end flash back***

Even when I want to regret that night I can't ...I love edward...I always have and something tells me I always will.

_**A/N super dooper short chapter. I wasnt sure what to do with her weekend. Sorry. :/ hopefully the next chapter comes out a little easier.**  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

When I get back home I decide to take the test. I pee on the stick and put it on the counter. I decided that it doesnt matter what the little test says. If I am going to be a mom its time to start turnig my life around. I wait the three mintues and look at the test.

"not pregnat"

Wooooooohoooooooooooooooo I cant help but scream out in total reliefe. I am so happy. From this moment on I am going to not have sex till im married. Or atleast untill I decide to be in serious long term relationship with someone.

Im excited for this week to go by. I wont have anything in the back of my head dragging me down.

I decide to text the first person who alwyas pops in my head when I'm happy.

"_**hey edward :] I really miss you and I think should we hang out after school. I wanted to maybe go shopping and I have always thought a guys opinion on clothes is more important than a girls. Cuz bitches be crazy"**_

I smile realizing that its already getting easier talking to him. Who would have thought that the thought of having to tell someone that you are pregnant with their child would be so hard.

_"Bella you do realize i'm not gay. NOt that there is anything wrong with that...but I just want you to know lol. And sure I have nothing going on and would love to go with you'_

I dont text him back. Going to sleep that night was a breeze. I didnt even mind waking up early to get ready I would have thought that I would have trouble finding something to wear. But I had an urge to just wear something comfy. Jeans and A Band shirt. Edward and I love "Weezer"

I had actually givien this same exact shirt to Edward a few christmas' ago. He gifted me the same one.

Great minds think alike I guess

When I get to school I see Edward waiting by his car. And who would have guessed he is wearing the same "Weezeer" shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dont own twilight woot**

School goes by super fast and before I know it I'm waiting by my car.

"_hey Bella were you wanting to go down to the Olympian mall_"? Edward asks as he pokes me in the ribs.

"_Yeah if you dont mind i was hoping to hit up forever 21 and maybe macys_"

"_fine but im driving...and I can bring you to your car after_."

"_Thats cool but I'm buing dinner_"

He rolls his eyes "_like I will say no to free food_"

The ride to the mall is great. We talk about school and college. We both were accepted to UW. Thats where everyone in our circle is going.

We get to the mall and I go into a couple places and find a couple shirts I like.

edward comes up and puts his arms around me. "_Its either dress like a boy or a complete slut with you huh_"

I laugh and playfully smack his arm. "_I like what I like. thats all there is to it_."

We decide on some greasy mall pizza for dinner. Its still a little early for dinner but we both eat a couple slices. Edward asks if I have any other place I would like to go to. I say no but I see victorias secret as we are walking to the car. I decide to go in and let edward pick out my new lotion, shower gel ,and perfume set

He picks up my favorite "love spell" I also decide to pick up "sexy for him" because I think it smells hot and lets face it edward is melt your face off hot.

He thanks me and we head for the car.

"_You have to wear some of that stuff tomorrow_" edward says as we are getting into the car

" _alright big boy but you where that_ " I laugh and point to the cologn I got him.

We are pretty silent while we are driving back to the school to get my car. We are even holding hands.

HE pulls up to my car.

"i_ didnt want that to end_" I'm a little surprised but happy he says that.

" _I didnt want it to either_."

We kiss. It wasnt rushed it wasnt akward it was bliss. Bliss is the only word I could use to describe it.

I give him another peck on the lips and leave his car.

He rolls down the passenger side window.

"_We are good for each other you know_" I smile

"_we could be. But I dont think either of us could handle the open relationship thing...I dont like to share edward_"

"_no one says you had to"_

Edward drives away and i get into my car. Did edward just tell me that I could basically have him to myself. Thats an interesting theory.

**Yup**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own twilight or anything else in here that was made by other people.**

Edward and I texted all night. In fact he wouldn't let me go to sleep untill I would agree to try to be his girl friend.

**Bella just try this out for a week with me ok. If at the end of the week you don't want this anymore we will end it and never look back -E**

**Edward its not that I don't want too. I just got over some things. And I am not 100% that I could give you all you need - B**

**First off we are in high school. Secondly Bella I just want to do boyfriendish stuff with you. Which just means take you out. Maybe make out with you a little more. Possibly make sweet sweet love to you. If you like that ;] -E**

**Haha seriously I'm getting tired. What will get you to let me go to bed -B**

**You already know the answer that to that. Just say yes!-E**

**Fine I will give us a week and if its all rainbows and butterflies and orgasims (its been a while do you still have that effect on me)-B**

**I can promise you that I will give you orgasims lol butterflies prob not and as far as the rainbows go...yeah no!-e**

**Alright let your poor GIRLFRIEND sleep! lol -B**

**Good night Girlfriend haha -E**

I had a great time sleeping. Lots of "awesome"dreams full of edward. I got ready this morning and went down to eat. I pulled my phone out to check facebook

_**Edward cullen went from "single to in a relationship"**_

**53 likes and 29 comments**

Most of the comments was the question of who the lucky chick is. To which alice answered Bella Swan. She seemed more pumped for this relationship then Edward and I. I decided to go ahead and chang my relationship status as well.

I'm in a relationship with the man of my dreams.

**yeah yeah yeah**


	10. Chapter 10

i** don not own twwwiillight**

I headed to school and went just slightly over the speed limit. I was so excited to see My boyfriend! Ha just thinking it outloud gave me butterflies. He always did that to me. I pull into the parking lot and I see edward waiting by his car with flowers.

_"Hey "_ I get out of the care and give him a smirk

"these are for you" He leans in and kisses me.

I get tingles everywhere. Why didnt I stop the whoring around earlier. Edward is sweet and everything I could ever want or need.

Aro comes up to us.

"_Congrats you guys. I had a feeling that something was prob going to happen between the two of you. You always had a look...no one really ever had a chance with either of you" _ Aro gives us a head nod and walks away

Me and Edward holds each others hands and head into school.

Everyone was looking at us when we went in. By lunch time we were no longer the center of attention. I was happy about that. Rose and alice were more than excited about me and edward. In fact were asked to go on a triple date. Edward and I both said that we were not into the double dating scene. We all decied to do a movie night at edwards this weekend though. I had a feeling none of us would be watching much of the movie though.

I decided that I wanted to spend a little more time with Edward so I texted him as I was walking out to my car.

**Hey I want to hang out come over. I have a big empty house to myself-B**

**Do we really want to go there?-E**

**Whats the point of being in a relationship if we dont-B**

**lol point taken see you in a few-E**

**woot**


	11. Chapter 11

** I ****dont own twilight**

How the hell did Edward get here before me? Edward just smirks and opens my door for me. He grabs my backpack and leads me to the door. I grab out my kids and unlock the door.

"_You were in a rush to get here" _

He pushs me inside and closes the door I lean against it. I feel a spark as his lips touch mine. His tounge makes it way inside and I come undone. I grab him by the hand and pull him into my room. He shuts the door behinde him and starts to undress. He was wasting no time. Once he is down to just his boxers I push onto my bed.

I want to strip for him. I start to sway my hips and run my hands over my body. I go to take my shirt off and and I some how get it stuck.I start jumping around trying to get the shirt off of me. Edward laughs and comes to help me.

_"you're lucky I know you and love you...anyone else would be turned off by now. However I find the fact that you are a klutz sexy as hell"_ Edward pulls me to the bed and I lay down. He kisses me and then nibbles at my neck.

He takes off my bra and takes each of nipples in his mouth and then he gives each of them a nibble and kiss.

"_I want you so bad right now Bella..." _He unbutton my pants and pulls them down. He goes to take off my panties and I raise up so its easier on him. He throws my panties down and he runs his tounge up and down my slit. I start to moan and wiggle closer to him. He puts two fingers inside of me and starts pumping. He takes my clit and starts to suck on it. A few minutes of him licking and sucking and pumping inside me and I cum. I watch him as he licks up my juices and swallows. He licks his lips and smiles up at me

_"I love it when you do that Edward ..you know how to make me feel fucking amazing" _he kisses me and I taste my self on his lips

"_I love the way you taste and watching you loose it makes me so horny" _

He climbs ontop of me and runs his dick over my wet pussy. He pushes inside of me and I feel so full and perfect at that moment. He thrust a few times and licks my nipples again.

_"Bella get on top and ride my dick"_

I don't say anything and climb on top of him. I go fast and throw my head back. He loves when I do that. he grunts and grabs my tits.I put his hand down to my clit which is still senstive but he runs his thumb over it as bounce on top of him. I start to squeeze him inside of me and he meets my thrust with his own and I come again leaking juice all over him

"_Edward take me from behinde" _I get on my knees and he postions himself behinde me. He thrust and back myself into him. The sounds of our bodys smacking together and are moans and grunts turn me even more one. I reach underneath and behinde me and cup his balls. He lets out a sound of pleasuer and starts fucking me so hard. He cums and lays down on top of me. I giggle and and he gets off and lays down on the bed I lay in the crook of his arm.

"_That was fucking fantastic in fact I want more right now"_

Edward laughs and kisses my forehead.

_"I would love nothing more then to fuck your brains out again but im not sure your dad would like to come home to his daughter getting pounded by her boyfriend"_

I laugh "_Edward I love that I can call you my man now..and I want you to know that I love you too"_

He smiles and hugs me _"im so happy that you heard that..it kind of slipped out but I do love you and I cant imagine my life with out you"_

This boy knows exactly what to say. Just then I felt something dripping me on my thighs. He didnt use a condom

"_Hey you didnt use anything" _He looks at me like I have two heads

"_You're my girfrined I didnt think I needed to do anyhting except feel you from the inside out" _I roll my eyes

_"Because you're ready to be a dad..." _Edward stares at me wide eyed

"_why are you not on the pill" _I sit up.

"_I dont want to get fat or something..plus I'm more accustomed to the pull out method" _

_"Bella were your trying to get pregnant or something the pull out method does not work"_

I start to feel tears in my eyes. Why im sitting here getting a sex educatuion lesson from him after we just did that.

"_IT WORKS BETTER THAN JUST BUSTING A NUT INSIDE OF SOMEONE"_

Edward runs his hands through his hair and looks and pulls me back down to him.

_"That was my first time ever doing that with no glove on..I thought it was ok since me and you were doing this whole relationship thing...im not worried about you getting pregnant..really what are the chances...promise me you wont worry about it."_

I kiss him. Im not worried I just got done with a pregnacy scare there is no reason to worry about it again. Edward is right there is no reason to even worry about it. We lay there a little longer and decide to get dressed. Edward leaves and I start dinner. Not 15 minutes go by before I get a text

**I love you! And I want you to know I'm thinking about you. Im acutally always thinking about you...that just sounds creepy though lol - E**

**Really the only thing I can say is I know how you feel. I love you! -B**

It was a little scary how easy it is to use that word with him. But its how I feel I love him and my life is good.


End file.
